Edea
by Gokou's Gal
Summary: This is about Goten sister his Twin Edea & how Goten is haveing trouble with her growing up
1. Edea ...the first thingy

Edea

Disclaimer: okay for the people who are actually taking the time to read this thank you but seriously think about it if I owned dragon ball Z do you think I would be writing FANfic about it? Gesh? How stupid do these people think we are...but I do own Edea & I will skin any one if they use the name, besides, I doubt any one would want to if they know what it meant...

This story is by:

Gokou's gal

As the shower turned off a door slammed and a tall girl with jet black hair down to her waist emerged from the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, stepping out side she hollered "Goten ...Trunks get back here." 

2 heads popped around the corner one with black hair going out in all directions, and the other with purple hair that lay like a bowl over a geometric head.

"What do you want Edea" her older brother Goten said 

"Ya your interrupting Bay watch" the other one said with a strange look in his eyes

"Ugh, you guys are hopeless just give me back my new skirt" Edea said nonchalantly "or I'll tell mom what happened to her Apple pie"

"You wouldn't" Goten said panic stricken "hey wait a second, How did you know that we took your skirt?"

"I don't maybe I'm psychic...just give it to me I want to wear it on my date"

"Ooh" trunks and goten cooed " Edeas got a date...how sweet"

" oh shut up , Just give me the skirt"

" Only if you tell us who the lucky stud is"

" Ugh Fine its brad" Said a very annoyed Edea 

"Wait our friend brad with brown hair green eyes 2 years older then you brad hey trunks think my mom Knows" goten asked

"of coarse I do goten Edea doesn't sneak around like you 2 do" Chi-Chi stated as she walked into the hall way "Now give Edea her skirt and go back to the kitchen and clean up after lunch. Oh and turn off that inane show of yours"

"ok" the boys mumbled sulking off

"Hey give me my skirt"

"fine" Goten said throwing the skirt at his still dripping sister "why would Brad want to date Edea I mean she's pretty and all but I mean but isn't it against the '_code'?"_

"oh Ya that is defiantly against the '_code'." Trunks_ said then his face got a disgusted look on his face "& it would be like making out with you eww gross now I can see you and Brad making out eww eww eww..." 

"oh that is sick, Trunks you have a very sick mind"

"well duh we knew that but obviously you are two dense to realize that, now move" Edea ordered as she walked through the living room "Brads here"

dumbfounded trunks and Goten stepped aside & trunks let his Jaw drop. Just as Edea reached the door Goten said "Edea ... you ..look ...well ...wow!" 

"uh huh" trunks added "You look Hott" 

"Hey you can't say that about my sister its just wrong ...Remember!!!" Goten said, his ki slightly jumping.

" oh Ya ..well.. what I meant was..."

"thank you trunks, I wasn't sure about the make up but well I'm guessing it was a good thing" Edea said shooting a grin at her brother who's temper was rising

Ding Dong 

"well that would by Brad BYE MOM I'LL BE HOME AT EIGHT" Edea dashed over to the door and opened it "Hey Brad you ready to go?"

" uh Ya .. Let me go say hey to Goten okay?"

"Okay"

a Few minutes later in the Living room...

"what's up with you taking my sister out on a date ?"Goten asked Brad with a threatening tone in his voice.

"Well uh lets see" Brad said with a weird grin spreading across his face "she's smart, funny, pretty she has a really nice..."

what was really nice Trunks never found out because Goten had hit Brad square in the jaw "you better take care of her or you'll wish you'd never asked her out" Goten silently did an about face and walked out of the room 

" dude what's his problem?" Brad asked turning to trunks

" hmm I don't know?" trunks turned around just like goten & followed suite in leaving the room *That guy is really Dense I would think he would Know how close to Edea Goten is I mean they are twins, and well you can't get any closer... But she did look really tight in that skirt no, no, no what are you thinking trunks she's out of bounds remember just like kissing goten just like kissing goten....* 

Chi-Chi gave Trunks a weird look as he walked through the door with a look much like a normal Vegeta smirk on his face * Don't even ask you wont want to Know why* "Uh Trunks dear are you staying for dinner?" 

"Yea he is mom can he spend the night too?" Goten asked from his bedroom.

"I guess but leave pan alone and no Marron & Bra cant come over this time." 

"Okay fine we'll be good. Go call your mom trunks" Goten answered. Walking into his room he reached into his desk and pulled out a set of Darts he took careful aim at the target on his door and hit the mark perfectly.

Trunks walked in a few minutes later but just sat on the bed he didn't say any thing & wasn't going to as long as Goten had 10 very sharp objects and a killer throwing arm so for the mean time he just sat on the Bed. 

*Ok no problem I can Deal with this Dinner has got to be soon & I Rather he take it out on the Dart board then me* trunks though silently as he picked up a Neon Geneses evangelon Book and started up wear he had left off last time.

"Dinner come on Guys get down here I want you to get the meat loaf out of the oven and The rice out of the rice cooker ...hurry up I'm going upstairs to get ready I'm going out with Bulma" Chi-Chi said mater of factly "wait " Goten said coming to a screech in front of his Mom "Wear are you going and why didn't you tell me?"

"oh cool it I'm just going out with Bulma so keep tour shirt on" chi-chi said getting interrupted by the hall way door slamming " Heeeello is any body home?" Gokou's head turned the corner into the living room and he saw the commotion at the head of the stairs "oh heyt trunks he leaned over & kissed Chi-Chi's head "Oh Hey hon, I figured you'd be out with Bulma by now"

Gokou grimaced at Chi-Chi's answer ' yes well so did I now can I go or do I need to stand here aimlessly for ANOTHER hour?" "Oh go please" Gokou said cowering "we'll be fine"

________________________________________________________________________

The end of Chapter 1!

actually when I wrote it this chapter was allot longer But it is really boring to type & my mom is yelling at me to do the trash

Ja-

Chi-Chi the all mighty Queen of hell

P.S. I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelon 

P.P.S. I do not own Doctor pepper but Drink it because "Doctor Pepper you make the World taste better ..."


	2. Hamburgers?!?!

Edea chapter 2 

HAMBURGERS!?!?!

ok yea' yea' yea I don't own DBZ but we already knew that didn't we.........okay good that's what I thought

previously on EDEA

"Dinner come on Guys get down here I want you to get the meat loaf out of the oven and The rice out of the rice cooker ...hurry up I'm going upstairs to get ready I'm going out with Bulma" Chi-Chi said mater of factly "wait " Goten said coming to a screech in front of his Mom "Wear are you going and why didn't you tell me?"

"oh cool it I'm just going out with Bulma so keep tour shirt on" chi-chi said getting interrupted by the hall way door slamming " Heeeello is any body home?" Gokou's head turned the corner into the living room and he saw the commotion at the head of the stairs "oh hey trunks he leaned over & kissed Chi-Chi's head "Oh Hey hon., I figured you'd be out with Bulma by now"

Gokou grimaced at Chi-Chi's answer ' yes well so did I now can I go or do I need to stand here aimlessly for ANOTHER hour?" "Oh go please" Gokou said cowering "we'll be fine"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 minutes after ChiChi had left Gokou told trunks to go call his dad "I picked up 72 of those little .29$ BURGURES FROM McDonald's, 18 buckets of fries, and we've also got whatever ChiChi made so we should be set"

[ 

15 minutes later the door bell rang and Goten jumped up to go answer it. "What happened" he yelled as he opened the door & found very disgruntled Vegeta standing in NORMAL street Cloths 

"stop staring brat of Kakarot" Vegeta sneered as Goten gave him a weird look. Gokou walked up beside Goten & with out looking twice said

"What took you so long to get here???" trunks too walked up 

"Well my Onna told me to wash my 'own smelly clothes' for once and well the spandex shrunk in the washer so when I put it on it didn't fit properly................So naturally I went through Trunks's Dresser & came up with these .......... The shirt is to small (it barely fit over his hair)& the pants are way to long" an awkward silence filled the room " Well Stop staring already !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" okay then well I think you look styling Vegeta but come on lets eat theirs a star trek marathon on in 5 minutes" Gokou said rushing into the next room

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta & Goten & Trunks all said together " we watched the last Marathon... all 12 hours of it" Trunks added

"Yea Dad I've got Ferenge coming out of my ears(hee hee)" Goten said 

"Fine but lets watch something" Gokou said 

15 Minutes Later after inhaling allot of gross greasy food the 4 saiyans discovered one last hamburger lurking in the bottom of the bag. Goten & trunks were full so they decided That Their Dads could split ....but Vegeta Being the Self Concerned ass he is & Gokou being the Human(err.....uh......Saiyan) Garbage disposal That Idea wouldn't work it was all or nothing.

Of Coarse being the Saiyans they are the ONLY way to solve the problem was ..... To FIGHT!!!

"Alright Boys lets keep it clean No Super Saiyan & Absolutely no Energy Beams We want the house in tact (A/N you can see where this is going right )"Goten said only to get shoved out of the way as his Father & Vegeta ran out side Immediately going Super Saiyan .

"So this is what it comes down to eh Kakarot ..."Vegeta said his ever so sexy (that's for you Sara) evil smirk coming on to his face

"Yea....I guess so" Gokou said not really paying attention to Vegeta but rather staring at the Hamburger that had been placed on the rock near by. Vegeta noticed this & saw it as an opportunity to attack he fired a big bang attack that caught Gokou off guard but was still easily avoided. Completely Ignoring the HUGE explosion behind them, and the Screams of their children. What they did notice though was that 2 Super Saiyan had just appeared in front of them & stopped their fight .

"What the hell are you doing ?"Vegeta said getting ready to punch Goten 

"look at the kitchen!!" Goten yelled fury in his voice. Vegeta look over his shoulder & then back to Goten 

"I don't see the Kitchen so what's the problem?" Vegeta said as if Goten were the stupidest thing on the planet

"THAT IS THE PROBLEM YOU BLEW IT UP!!!!!!!!" Goten Shouted

"oh my GOD chichi's gonna kill me Vegeta, why did you have to go & blow up the kitchen aw man" Gokou said going over & looking at the Remnants of his wife's beautiful kitchen *She is gonna kick my ass when she gets home* 

" Oh Get over it Kakarot shell get over it" Vegeta said rolling his eyes "Besides she's a mere human how bad can she be" Bulma's shrill voice filled Vegeta's head & he quietly 

added "never mind"

"uh yea Trunks & I have voted & we decided you two should figure out a way to get the Kitchen back before Edea gets home" Goten said before running inside to get the phone

"So what are we gonna do Vegeta, I mean you've got to admit were gonna be in big, no 

Humongous trouble when Edea gets home any minute now" Gokou said anxiously "and all over a stupid hamburger"

Walking back into the room Goten Said "Hey you two are in luck Edea's movie is running over and she'll be an hour or so late, By the way why don't we just use the Dragon Radar to get the Dragon Balls and just wish for the kitchen to be as good as new"

"Oh Yea!!" Trunks Blurted out & with the second wish we can wish for a second hamburger so my Dad & Gokou can get over their food issues"

"by the way Kakarot what happened to the burg..."Vegeta started to say but was interupted by a deep voice

"what happened???"

"Are you okay Dad"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are these misterious new guest ...ok so I know its really obvious but oh well 


End file.
